spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Butters Stotch
Butters Stotch (born September 11, 1987) is a paladin at Kupa Keep and is one of the six playable partners in South Park: The Stick of Truth and the first one you unlock in the game. For Butters' role in South Park: The Fractured But Whole, see Professor Chaos. For Butters' role in South Park: Phone Destroyer, see Deckhand Butters, Astronaut Butters, Choirboy Butters and Paladin Butters. Appearance Butters wears a turquoise shirt with a yellow shield on it and pants. He has blue shoulder pads with white outlines, a dark blue cape, and gold gloves with yellow trim. He also has a belt that appears to just be a rope and a gold crown/headband with a red (occasionally purple) gem in the center and has yellow puffball spiked hair. Prominence *The New Kid in Town - Greets The New Kid and brings him to Kupa Keep. *Call the Banners - Goes with the player to get Token and Tweek. **Hot Coffee - Helps the player get Tweek's delivery. **Gate Crasher - Helps the player find a way past Token's security guard. *The Bard - Goes with the player to find the bard in the basement of the inn. *Attack the School - Helps the player attack if sided with the humans, and is fought as a boss if sided with the elves. *Beat Up Clyde - Helps storm Clyde's Fortress. *Betrayal From Within - Helps fight the final boss. Facebook Messages Role Butters is the first character you meet. He helps you recruit the three warriors in Call the Banners, and goes with you into the basement of the Inn of the Giggling Donkey. He is a boss in the school if you side with the elves. He helps attack Clyde's Fortress and fights the final boss. Ally Butters is the first available ally in the game, joining once Call the Banners is started. He is able to heal the New Kid thanks to his Buddy Ability, and smite his enemies with the power of his hammer. His standard hammer attack is unique in that it counts as two hits - one for the standard physical attack, and another for the bonus Holy damage. This makes Butters good against reviving enemies like Nazi Zombies; the first hit deals a lot of damage and sends the enemies' HP to zero, and the second knocks them out of the field. There are many problems with Butters, though. He has a perk causing him to take twice as many attacks compared to the New Kid. While the latter can accumulate resistances to enemy attacks or drain health, Butters cannot. He also doesn't have a notably high HP pool, having only the same maximum HP as the New Kid, and he cannot use his buddy ability to heal himself. Altogether, this makes Butters surprisingly squishy for an early-game buddy. He also doesn't have a ranged or multi-hit attack. This is notable in the first buddy tutorial where frontline enemies can spawn Riposting or with Shields to further underline the game mechanics. Without the missing attacks, he cannot attack Riposting enemies safely or pressure Shields effectively without the New Kid's help. Overall, Butters serves as a decent starting buddy and has a very useful two-hit attack and decent hard-hitting abilities, but the hits he takes add up and he needs all the healing potions to survive getting battered time and time again. Professor Chaos attacks When Butters becomes Professor Chaos, he chooses one of five options from the wheel of fate. Gallery Butters Character Card.png|Character Card 6648611733_d81fa148aa_o-1.jpg A04468e71a8db4a0Ftumblr n113d8vBQm1rmhwd2o5 1280.jpg|Game art featuring Butters. Screen Shot 2014-02-23 at 6.17.57 PM.png|Butters and the player fighting meth heads. Jesus.png|Butters next to Jesus during his summon attack. Elves Fight.jpg 2b41f503fcafd2922692dc56d60f95c4.jpg Butters introducing himself.jpg|Butters introducing himself to the new kid. Butters facebook profile.png|Butters' Facebook profile. Butters shield.jpg|Butters with the "Shield of Righteousness" during his boss battle. Butters healing Craig.jpg|Butters healing Craig during "The Bard". Butters buddy command.jpg|"Shall I heal the king, my lord? Or maybe let him suffer just a little bit more?" Butters kyles meeting.jpg|Butters with the other humans at Kyle's meeting. Butters boss fight.jpg|"Why, if it isn't Kyle's lapdog - the traitor Douchebag." Professor Chaos vs Nazi Zombie Death.jpg|Butters as Professor Chaos, facing off against Nazi Zombie Death. Butters Playing Roshambo.png|Butters playing Roshambo. Proffesor Chaos without a wheel.png|Professor Chaos without a wheel. Trivia *As a boss: **Butters has an exclusive ability called "Shield of Righteousness". This ability shields Butters for 5 hits. **His "Healing Touch" ability can be used on himself rather than on others only. It ends his turn, unlike his buddy ability, and it also removes all inflicted debuffs. *The jewel in Butters' headband regularly changes color from red to purple and vice versa. *Butters accidentally refers to the "carrier raven" as "Twitter", causing Cartman to angrily correct him. **Should the New Kid side with the elves, a similar scenario occurs with Stan and Kyle. *Butters' special ability "Hammer of Storms" is a reference to Thor's ability from Marvel. *Butters is the first **character from the show to appear (second if Cartman narrating the prologue is counted) **friend on the Friends List **buddy to join The New Kid **buddy to be featured in The New Kid's house *Butters is the only Buddy that doesn't give either side quests or main quests. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:KKK Members Category:Bosses Category:Buddies Category:Friendable Characters Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Playable characters Category:Enemies Category:Friendable Enemies Category:4th Graders Category:Warriors Category:Major Characters Category:Facebook Users Category:Facebook Messengers Category:Main Quest characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Automatic Friends Category:Characters in South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coonstagram Followers Category:Characters in South Park: Phone Destroyer Category:Stotches Category:Perverts